


ruai

by beobleteas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, friends to not-so lovers, is this even coming of age fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beobleteas/pseuds/beobleteas
Summary: Kalau diminta menjabarkan seperti apa perasaannya saat pertama kali sampai di tempat tinggal barunya, Wonwoo akan menyebutkan delapan. Skor delapan atas nama: betapa menyebalkan hidupnya kini. Namun konon, dia perlu mencari sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya nyaman agar kuat bertahan.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 42





	ruai

_**2007.** _

Kalau diminta menjabarkan seperti apa perasaannya saat pertama kali sampai di tempat tinggal barunya, Wonwoo akan menyebutkan delapan. Skor delapan atas nama: betapa menyebalkan hidupnya kini. Di sekelilingnya itu bukan lagi rumah-rumah berwarna putih gading dan coklat yang biasa ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya, melainkan rumah panggung yang terbuat dari kayu. Tidak ada pula mal yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai toko mainan, _timezone,_ hingga restoran. Tidak ada KFC maupun McDonald's.

_"Terus mau gimana, Wonwoo? Masa kamu tinggal di Jakarta sendiri?"_

Oh, besar sekali inginnya untuk tinggal. Wonwoo rasa, oma dan opanya tidak akan keberatan kalau satu-satunya cucu laki-laki mereka menumpang hidup di sana. Wonwoo jarang membuat onar, absennya tetangga di rumahnya dulu juga membuatnya tidak pandai dalam bersosialisasi, jelas meminimalisir kemungkinan rencana-rencana aneh yang biasa ia dengar dari teman-teman sekolahnya dulu soal tetangga di kompleks mereka.

Setelah tidak sadarkan diri akibat obat tidur yang mamanya berikan, Wonwoo bangun untuk menemukan rindangnya pohon di depan rumahnya. Itu lebih terlihat seperti hutan, kalau Wonwoo boleh bilang. Meski kini ia memiliki tetangga sebaya yang ternyata tidak buruk juga, Wonwoo tidak bisa bohong kalau sebagian hatinya masih tertinggal di atas sana. Dibawa ke sana dan kemari oleh pesawat terbang yang mengantarnya dari Jakarta ke Balikpapan, mungkin juga pesawat ulang alik dari Balikpapan ke Berau.

"Aku mau berdoa biar papa pindah kerja ke Jakarta lagi."

"Wonwoo, kita baru tiga bulan di sini."

Lantas, Wonwoo akan kembali bersungut-sungut dan menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. _AC_ -nya berembus dengan dingin, membuatnya harus bersembunyi di dalam selimut dan mengenakan kaus kaki sebelum tidur.

"Kamu beneran enggak mau?"

Wonwoo langsung mendongak, mendapati laki laki yang tengah berdiri di samping meja yang ia jadikan tumpuan bagi kepalanya untuk bersandar. Tidak ada lagi dinginnya _AC_ yang akan membentuk embun di jendelanya tiap pagi datang, hanya Mingyu dengan kaos putihnya dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Di tangannya itu ada dua buah kelapa berwarna hijau yang telah dibuka atasnya. Teriknya matahari siang ini seakan memaksanya untuk menerima.

"Anak-anak lain pada ke rumah Seokmin buat minum bareng, cuma kamu yang enggak ada. Jadinya, aku bawa es kelapanya ke sini."

"Aku emang enggak pengen."

"Tapi, aku udah bawain."

Dia langsung mencebik, mengambil salah satu kelapa di tangan Mingyu dan mengintip isinya. Memang menarik, tapi bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak di lingkungannya ini lebih sering membuatnya sakit kepala ketimbang bahagia. Mereka semua pendatang seperti dirinya, bukan warga asli, tetapi ikatan yang menguar seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa buyut mereka telah menguasai tempat ini sejak dahulu kala.

Seperti misalnya Seokmin, si laki-laki yang suka membagikan kelapa kepada anak-anak lain. Wonwoo sering melihatnya bersemangat sekali di dalam bus pariwisata, bus antar yang mengangkut siswa untuk pulang dari sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing, mengobrol bersama sang sopir.

Kemudian ada pula Chan, si anak SD yang sering berlagak dewasa sambil mengendarai sepeda dengan satu tangan. Layang-layangnya adalah yang paling bagus ketika satu Tanjung Redeb bermain layang-layang bersama di suatu lapangan terbang yang jarang digunakan.

Lalu, ya, laki-laki di sebelahnya ini. Dibanding semua orang, Wonwoo paling sering melihat Mingyu muncul di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyum di wajah, biasanya sambil membawa mangkuk atau panci berisi makanan yang ibunya berikan untuk keluarga Wonwoo, entah karena apa. Mungkin, mereka memang seramah itu, Wonwoo juga tidak tau. Dia juga sering melihat Mingyu di depan toserba dengan es krim di tangannya, ada sepeda berwarna merah dan kuning tersampir di sebelahnya. Kala lainnya adalah saat di sekolah, di kelas kalau mau lebih persis.

"Kalau lagi di luar, jangan sendirian."

Wonwoo berhenti mengerok dinding kelapanya dan menatap Mingyu lagi.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Emangnya kamu enggak takut sama Sumanto? Katanya, dia udah bebas dari penjara, nanti kamu bisa diculik."

"Mingyu, dia enggak mungkin ke sini. Kata berita, dia di Lampung dan di Jawa aja, enggak mungkin ke Kalimantan."

Mingyu enggak menjawab, sibuk mengunyah daging kelapa yang baru ia sendokkan ke dalam mulutnya. Di bawah sinar matahari seperti ini, dia bisa lihat betapa bersinarnya kulit laki-laki di depannya. Rambutnya yang berantakan itu tidak sekalipun merusak penampilannya, di mana pun dia berada, bahkan saat jam olahraga.

"Maksudnya tuh, kamu ikutan main dong sama kami. Pada suka nanyain kamu, kenapa enggak pernah mau ikut main. Kok malah suka sendirian sih?"

Kalau pertanyaannya sudah seperti itu, Wonwoo yang beralih untuk bungkam. Bahkan hingga Mingyu membawa kembali bekas kelapa Wonwoo dan pergi meninggalkannya, tidak ada percakapan penting yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya, itu sedikit mengusiknya. Apa anak-anak itu mulai berpikir kalau Wonwoo adalah anak Jakarta yang sombong? Wonwoo menggeleng keras. Dia tidak sombong! Dia hanya merasa butuh adaptasi lebih di tempat yang kurang ia sukai ini. Kalau saja rumah dinas dari kantor papanya tidak dikelilingi oleh hutan yang berpotensi besar didatangi oleh berbagai hewan liar dan buas, mungkin segalanya akan lebih baik.

Tapi tentu, bumi bukanlah sahabat terbaik Wonwoo. Dapat dilihat dari bagaimana isengnya dia untuk memperbanyak frekuensi Wonwoo untuk bertemu Mingyu dalam beberapa hari setelahnya, seperti ketika Mingyu tau-tau muncul di ruang tamu ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah agenda tidur 14 jam yang menyenangkan. Kemudian dua hari setelahnya saat ia membantu papa memperbaiki mobil. Hanya ada Mingyu dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hijaunya, wajahnya yang cemong dengan noda hitam di dahi dan pipinya.

_~~(The things is, he looked really good that day and please dont ask why, but Wonwoo had an urge to wipe those stain on his face. But of course, he didn't.)~~ _

“Kamu di sekolah berani buat jawab pertanyaan, kok kalau sama kami, buat ngobrol aja kayak takut?”

Wonwoo mendengus, menunduk sambil menarik-narik rumput yang tengah ia duduki. “Energinya udah abis di sekolah.”

“Kenapa enggak setengah-setengah?”

“Gak tau, Mingyu. Aku kayak enggak seru aja, enggak tau mau bicara apa. Aku juga enggak ngerti kesukaan kalian.”

Mingyu kemudian berhenti dan merunduk, memetik sebuah bunga berwarna putih dari tanah, memastikan tidak ada tawon yang siap untuk menyengatnya di dalam sana.

Ketika ia kembali untuk duduk di hadapan Wonwoo, ia sampirkan bunga itu di atas telinganya.

“Kamu enggak ngerti karena jarang ikut, yang lain enggak ada mikir aneh-aneh kok soal kamu.”

Wonwoo masih tidak bergeming, mencerna makna bunga yang tersampir di telinganya.

“Kalau main mah, nanti aku temenin sambil ngajarin.”

Semakin berat otaknya itu untuk diajak berpikir, bahkan hingga hari-hari setelahnya. Ada erangan yang diredam oleh bantal di bawahnya atas nama sakit dari sesak di dada yang entah kenapa juga bisa terjadi. Satu-satunya penyembuh adalah hari-hari ketika netranya menangkap eksistensi Mingyu di mana saja. Di dalam kelas ketika laki-laki itu ditunjuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab, di kantin sekolah dengan mangkuk bakso di depannya, di dalam bus saat mereka pulang sekolah, di depan rumahnya saat senyum cerahnya menyaingi teriknya matahari dan teduhnya pohon-pohon rindang di saat yang sama.

"Kalau udah SMA, kamu mau pindah ke Jakarta lagi?"

Es krim di tangan mereka tinggal setengah, namun mama Wonwoo belum juga keluar dari aula, tempatnya meminjam telepon untuk menghubungi keluarga di Jakarta. Sinyal di sini tidak mendukung sinyal _handphone_ mana pun, jadi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Maunya sih gitu...," ujarnya. "Tapi enggak tau, tergantung kerjaan papa."

Mingyu cuma mengangguk, kembali mengayunkan kakinya di bawah kursi yang mereka duduki.

"Nanti jangan sombong."

Kalau saja ini berbulan-bulan yang lalu, mungkin Wonwoo hanya tertawa sedikit, merasa bahwa itu lebih terlihat, terdengar, seperti sebuah kemustahilan. Mereka berada di tempat yang sama saja, Wonwoo sudah seperti manusia sombong, bagaimana kalau jauh?

Tapi hari ini, di momen ini, ada yang berat di dalam dirinya. Seperti mulai ada ikatan yang ia bentuk di tempat yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan untuk disukai. Meski tidak sering juga ia bermain dengan mereka-mereka tetangganya yang onar, Wonwoo mulai merasa bahwa mereka tidak buruk juga. Senang sekali hatinya itu saat melihat binar di mata Chan ketika Wonwoo meminjamkan mainannya kepada anak itu, terlebih saat dia mengajaknya ke dalam ruangan khusus mainan yang entah kenapa juga dia bawa ke sini. Ada pula Seungkwan, si pendatang baru yang suka sekali menanam sayur dan buah, membuat semua orang terheran bagaimana tumbuhan tersebut dapat hidup di tanah yang tidak gembur dan tidak dimakan oleh hewan liar. Lalu, ya, Seokmin dengan kelapanya dan Hansol dengan ayahnya yang suka membawa daging kijang. Seungcheol si kakak-kakak SMA yang sudah jarang ikut bermain dengan mereka.

Lalu, Mingyu.

Bisa tidak kalau Mingyu ikut saja? Jikalau ia kembali, itu pun.

"Kalau mau ngobrol, caranya gimana?"

"Aku bisa telepon kamu dari sini."

"Emang kamu tau nomor telepon rumah aku?"

"Ini sebenernya aku lagi mau minta, Wonwoo...."

Ada degup jantung yang kembali dirasa, sama seperti saat bunga disampirkan di sela-sela telinganya. Tarikan di tangannya saat suatu hari mereka menemukan lima orang utan di pepohonan sana, tengah memandangi seluruh siswa yang sedang turun dari bus antar.

"Nanti... nanti aku bisa tanya mama, kalau aku sampai beneran pulang ke Jakarta."

"Tapi, kamu belum setahun ya, Won?"

"Belum...,” ia menggeleng. “Kamu udah berapa lama di sini?"

"Dari TK."

“Lama banget....”

“Makanya, di sini itu lebih kayak rumah sendiri, dibanding rumah di Jogja.”

Seberbeda itu, pikir Wonwoo. Stik es krimnya sudah telanjang sekarang, tidak ada lagi kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

“Emangnya kamu seenggak suka itu sama lingkungan sini?”

_Telat, Mingyu. Harusnya, kamu nanya itu berbulan-bulan lalu._

“Lingkungannya enak, Gyu. Cuma ya... aku berasa enggak cocok aja sama tempat yang bukan kota.”

“Anak kota amat?”

Ada tawa setelahnya. Wonwoo bisa lihat taring Mingyu yang memancing matanya sendiri untuk menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

“Aku pernah baca, Won.” Suaranya menjadi lebih serius. “Kalau emang kamu enggak merasa nyaman sama suatu lingkungan, kamu harus cari sesuatu yang kamu suka biar kuat buat bertahan.”

_Kamu, Mingyu. Kamu._

“Contohnya apa?”

“Uhm... kelelawar yang suka terbang kalau mau magrib? Rasanya panik pas rumah goyang gara-gara babi hutan nabrak rumah malem-malem? Di rumah kamu di Jakarta, enggak akan ada kan?”

Gelak tawa lagi, namun kali ini dilengkapi dengan tangan yang bersinggungan. Mata Mingyu yang melebar, pipi Wonwoo yang memanas. Kemudian, kelingking yang saling bertaut.

“Gyu, aku mulai suka kok sama daerah sini.”

“Beneran?”

“Iya, aku udah nemu orang yang bikin aku kuat buat bertahan di sini.”

Wonwoo tidak menyebutkan sebuah nama, bahkan hingga berbulan-bulan, tahun setelahnya. Tapi, Mingyu itu tidak bodoh. Tidak pula dia menolak, hanya menerima dengan memberikan bahunya acap kali Wonwoo meminta. Menyerahkan punggung setiap Mingyu memboncengnya ke sisi seberang dari Tanjung Redeb, melewati danau yang katanya, ada biawak di sana. Sering kali netra mereka menangkap pelangi tepat di atasnya. Bentuknya sempurna, seakan kita dapat menemukan keping emas jikalau menemukan ujungnya. Langit sore yang menjingga, embusan angin dan keheningan yang hanya milik bersama.

“Kalau papa jadi dapet kerjaan di Jakarta lagi, aku beneran pindah.”

Mingyu mengangguk, mengelus tangan kiri Wonwoo lalu menangkupnya, setelah itu, ia selipkan jari-jari di sana. Mulai ada burung yang beterbangan di langit, hari sudah sesore itu. Ilalang yang menyembunyikan mereka dari dunia terus bergoyang pelan.

“Mingyu, kalau aku enggak di sini lagi, janji kan bakal terus hubungin aku?”

“Aku maunya begitu. Diusahain ya, Wonwoo.”

“Aku enggak tau bakal sebosen apa kalau enggak ada kalian, enggak ada kamu.”

Kepalanya memberat, sampai-sampai ia menyampirkannya di atas bahu Mingyu. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara mesin kendaraan dari kejauhan, suara mikrofon yang sedang dites untuk mempersiapkan azan magrib yang segera berkumandang.

“Nanti udah enggak bisa antar makanan ibu untuk keluarga kamu.”

“Aku bakal kangen masakan ibu kamu.”

Di bawah langit yang semakin gelap, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tatapan yang menangkap satu sama lain. Ada putus asa, namun juga ketenangan di dalamnya. Mereka tersihir. Layaknya kehilangan kendali, tubuh mereka itu semakin mendekat hingga membentuk ikatan fisik. Hanya ada insting di situ, gerakan kepala dan bibir yang kaku, namun terasa begitu syahdu.

Segala ucapan tersirat di dalam tiap sentuh, konon mengandung kontradiksi. Hanya saja, mereka tidak saling tau-menau, menutup telinga dari segala kemungkinan yang tiap malam, kerap menjaga mereka sebelum terlelap. Mereka pikir suara mereka itu satu, yaitu untuk berusaha menjaga satu sama lain.

Agar tetap utuh.

Agar tidak terlupa meski telah jauh.

> “Tolong, jangan kemana-mana.”

> “Aku bakal kangen kamu nanti."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bumwoozle) ♡ [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/dramaturgi) ♡


End file.
